1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to devices and methods for producing chemicals through electrolysis, and more specifically to a portable, inexpensive device for producing chemicals, such as chlorine and ozone, by electrolysis.
2. Description of the Related Art
Chlorine and ozone are both powerful chemical oxidizing agents that are used for a variety of purposes, including disinfecting waste water, recreational applications and treating water intended for drinking. In many regions of the world, chlorine and, to a much lesser extent, ozone are used separately, but seldom in combination, to disinfect drinking water. While chlorine is more widely used than ozone for treating water, ozone is as much as three thousand times more effective at disinfecting water. Devices that produce chlorine and ozone via electrolysis are known in the art. However, many such devices have shortcomings that include: failure to regulate the quantity of electrolytic products introduced into the water being treated; failure to provide a means for visually determining the levels of anolyte and catholyte in the respective electrode chambers; and, failure to provide electrodes that need not be immediately replaced when they initially are dissipated to the extent that they no longer function properly. Moreover, prior art devices are of complex construction and comprise parts which are not readily available, especially in third world countries. Additionally, many electrolytic devices for producing chlorine or ozone are large, expensive and difficult to transport, as well as complicated enough to preclude operation by unskilled individuals.
It is an object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for generating chemicals, including chlorine and ozone, that comprises readily available parts that may be assembled and operated by relatively unskilled individuals.
It is a further object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for generating chemicals, including chlorine and ozone, that comprises electrodes that serve as their own replacement parts when they initially are dissipated.
It is yet another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus for generating chemicals, including chlorine and ozone, that is portable, efficient in operation and is less expensive than other electrolytic chemical generators.
It is even another object of the present invention to provide an apparatus that can adjustably regulate the quantity of electrolytic products produced.
It is also an object of the present invention to provide a method to adjustably regulate the production of electrolytic products via gaseous attenuation.
It is a further object to provide a method for generating chemicals, including chlorine and ozone, and a method for treating water.
Further objects, advantages and features of the present invention will be apparent from the detailed description herein.
In the present invention, there is provided an apparatus for generating chlorine by the electrolysis of a chloride salt and ozone by the electrolyzing of oxygen, as well as other chemicals via electrolysis. Chlorine and ozone may be generated simultaneously or individually, as the circumstances require. In one aspect of the invention, the apparatus comprises an electrolytic cell that includes a pair of electrodes, including an anode and a cathode, each having first and second end portions, a cathode chamber that is in fluid communication with the first end portion of the cathode and an anode chamber that is in fluid communication with the first end portion of the anode. The second end portion of the anode is external to the anode chamber and the second end portion of the cathode is external to the cathode chamber. Both second end portions are configured for attachment of a power source. In yet a further aspect of the invention, either of the electrodes may be repositioned so that the second end portion of the electrode participates in the oxidation-reduction reactions of the electrolytic cell.
In yet another aspect of the invention, the electrolytic cell may include a first sight tube in fluid communication with the anode chamber, and a second sight tube in fluid communication with the cathode chamber. These sight tubes may also serve as an inlet for the addition of air, oxygen, chloride salts, sodium hydroxide, water and other constituents into the anode and cathode chambers. These sight tubes may also be used to introduce turbulence into the fluids located within the electrode chambers at points near the cathode and the anode. Turbulence within the anolyte and catholyte can significantly improve the efficiency of the half cell reactions with the electrolytic cell.
Within another aspect of the invention, the cathode and the anode chambers are constructed of a translucent or transparent material that enables the operator of the apparatus to view the liquid level and the activity within the chambers.
In a further aspect of the invention, the apparatus includes an electrolytic cell that includes at least a first flange and a second flange wherein the flanges are opposed to each other, and first and second elongated members wherein the first elongated member is coupled to the first flange and the second elongated member is coupled to the second flange. Both the first and second elongated members may include one or more horizontal and/or vertical sections. Both elongated members also include an upper portion and a lower portion. The apparatus further includes a pair of electrodes, including an anode and a cathode, disposed between the opposing flanges, an electrode-chamber-separating element disposed between the anode and cathode that is in fluid communication with the cathode chamber and anode chamber, and a pair of sight tubes. The first sight tube is in fluid communication with the anode chamber. The second sight tube is in fluid communication with the cathode chamber. In one embodiment of the invention, the electrode-chamber-separating element includes a membrane. In another embodiment of the invention, the apparatus contains no electrode-chamber-separating element.
In another aspect of the invention, a gas, such as hydrogen gas, that is produced within the cathode chamber during electrolysis, may be used to regulate the production of electrolytic products, such as chlorine and ozone. For example, in the electrolysis of a chloride salt, such as sodium chloride or potassium chloride, hydrogen gas is produced at the cathode. This hydrogen gas can be trapped within the cathode chamber and brought into contact with the cathode. The portion of the surface of the cathode contacted by the gas does not function as a reaction site for the electrolytic reaction while it is in contact with the gas. As a result, the current in the cell is reduced and the reaction decreases at the anode. The quantity of anolytic products generated at the anode is thereby reduced proportional to the area of the surface of the cathode contacted by the gas.
The gas, which would otherwise exit from the cathode through the upper portion of the chamber, may be trapped within the cathode chamber by various means. One method for trapping the gas involves rotating the entire apparatus on a horizontal axis initially parallel to the plane of the membrane thereby bringing the level of the liquid catholyte within the cathode chamber above the intersection of the horizontal and vertical portions of the chamber. The apparatus may be rotated sufficiently so as to bring the pocket of hydrogen gas trapped within the horizontal portion of the chamber into contact with the operational surface of the cathode. Another method for trapping the gas within the cathode chamber involves introducing an adjustable barrier into the chamber at the top side of the horizontal section of the chamber or at another portion of the chamber where it may operate as intended. The airtight barrier may be raised or lowered as a curtain, partially closing off the cathode chamber, so as to allow gas to be trapped on the side of the barrier facing the cathode. As production of the gas continues it will displace the liquid catholyte around the cathode, thereby reducing the overall production of the electrolytic cell. Other configurations of the apparatus are also envisioned in carrying out this method of regulating the generation of electrolytic products via gas attenuation at one electrode, such as introducing a mechanical means by which the gas causes the metering of fresh water into the cathode chamber.
In other aspects of the invention, methods of generating chlorine and ozone are disclosed, including electrolyzing a chloride salt and oxygen in the electrolytic cell of the present invention.
In a further aspect of the invention, methods of treating water are provided that include, electrolyzing a salt of chloride to produce chlorine gas and electrolyzing oxygen to produce ozone with the electrolytic cell and contacting water with the chlorine gas and ozone.
In another aspect of the invention, other chemicals, in addition to chlorine and ozone, may be produced within the apparatus.